


Dead Ringer

by HimeBee



Series: Detroit: Become Connor's Slut [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rivalry, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Nines needs to learn how to treat you like the queen you are, and Connor needs to learn how to share...





	Dead Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: “All women are queens, Nines!”
> 
> Nines: “If she a human, she a thot.” 
> 
>  
> 
> This is legit a, 'Respect Wamen Simulator' because Connor is a paradigm for respecting females, and you can't change my mind.

Were you enjoying yourself? Well _of course_ you were, but your pleasure held no importance to Nines. All that really mattered to him were the slutty, muffled little moans coming from your mouth, which was currently being claimed by his twin. Nines peered over your shoulder, watching Connor’s fingers slipping in and out of your cunt with little to no resistance whatsoever. You were so... _Wet._

 

You could feel Nines pressing light, open-mouthed kisses against your shoulder blades and neck whilst squeezing both of your breasts in his palms. You hadn't expected Nines to be so passionate with all of his curt little butterfly kisses, teeth barely grazing against your skin as he said, 

“So _eager_... I can hear the obscene sounds your cunt is making. Such a whore for our cocks, aren't you?” You squealed as the fingers inside you scissored and splayed, stretching your walls out to prepare you for something bigger.

Connor slowly pulled away from your lips, leaving you gasping and arching your breasts into Nines’ insistent palms.

“Answer him, [Your Name].” They both already knew the answer to that rhetorical question, but they wanted to hear it from your mouth it seemed.

“I-I… I'm a whore for-- _aahh! Mmmf.._ ” The unexpected thumb rubbing harshly against your clit was jarring, forcing your body to jerk forward until Connor’s digits were forced deeper inside up to his last knuckle.

 

Nines merely chuckled at your overzealous reaction, speaking directly into your ear with a sadistic lilt to his tone. All while he groped your breasts and pinched your pebbled nipples.

“RK800, I require your assistance.” Suddenly, you could no longer feel his presence behind you.

Nines reentered your line of sight again when he came to sit on his knees next to Connor, whom he urged to take his place behind you. Your lover agreed, wanting nothing more than to touch you no matter what the position or angle was.

“Hold her open for me.” You could tell Connor was reluctant at first; based on the hesitant, but firm grip he now had on your upper arms.

 

Connor was lifting you up slowly until your knees were both spread out as far as they could possibly go, putting your dripping pussy on display for Nines. He licked his lips as he eyed the slick dribbling down your thighs and staining the mattress beneath you, roughly palming himself through his boxers. Connor was clearly enjoying this as well, if his labored artificial breathing was anything to go by.

Your lover watched Nines pull your hips down until they were flush with his and the tip of his cock was sliding in between your pussy lips, yet not penetrating. Connor growled lowly in response to your needy whines and the perpetual trembling of your body, head lolled backwards to rest against his shoulder.

“You want it? Beg for my cock, slut.” Connor's chocolate-colored eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Nines from over your shoulder.

“ _Watch it._ ” Nines was amused by his doppelganger’s sudden aggression toward him, but he said nothing. If he was going to be mad, then so be it.

“No, _you watch me._ Watch as I fuck your human's brains out.” Any retorts Connor had stored up and ready to spout out were immediately redacted when you arched _violently_ whilst rolling your hips against Nines’.

 

He watched in awe as his counterpart worked you open with his cock, starting off quite rough, but you didn't seem to mind. Connor felt his hands tightening around your arms, fingers digging almost painfully into your flesh. You were incoherently babbling now, mouth agape and lips parted to make way for those pretty noises of yours. They were both hypnotized by you, but Nines wouldn't admit it out loud. Connor, however, would.

“You're so gorgeous… Split open on his cock like that, my love. I bet you want more though, don't you? Do you want my cock?” At this point, you were too far gone to give a coherent answer, so you decided a vigorous nod would suffice.

You thought Connor would be appeased by merely watching Nines fuck you until you came around his dick, but… He was starting to feel left out. Of course, there _was_ a way for him not to be excluded from the pleasure any longer, but he had never tried it with you before. Was anal sex something you would be interested in, perhaps?

“[Your Name], can I... Fuck your asshole?” All the breath in your lungs had abruptly been expelled out at the sound of Connor’s filthy words. Your sweet, considerate lover was actually a fucking _freak._

“YES! Fuck, y-yess, Connor-pleasee- _ooh!_ ” Obviously your moaning was having a stronger effect on them both because they simultaneously groaned in response to your whimpering and breathless whining. Nines begun rolling his hips harder into yours while Connor sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, lathering the digits generously with synthetic saliva.

 

“I want to properly prepare you first.” He murmured in your ear, kissing the lobe to soothe you as his digits pushed inside you at a painstakingly slow pace.

You were grateful that Connor was attempting to make this experience as painless as possible for you, but you couldn't wait any longer. You needed to be _filled._ Nines could easily tell what you wanted based on the half-lidded, glazed over look in your eyes. He could tell that you were yearning to be stuffed full of cock.  

"How much longer do you plan to keeping her waiting, hm? Look how _needy_ she is..." His thumb found your clit again, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves until you were lightheaded. 

Had it not been for Connor's vice grip on your arms holding you steady, you would've slumped down into the mattress immediately at the feeling of just the tip of Connor's cock rubbing against your hole. He was the opposite of Nines, pushing in slowly and allowing you ample time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. They were both _thick,_ stretching you out just like you wanted. 

 "You-- _ahh_ , you're so fucking t-tight..." Connor's head bobbed silently in agreement before he sunk his perfect teeth into your shoulder, whining against the marred flesh as your asshole clenched around him.  

 

The pressure in your left shoulder was overshadowed by the sudden, excruciating pain blooming in your right shoulder, which you assumed was the result of Nines' teeth digging into you as well. He was much rougher than Connor was, nearly drawing blood as they both claimed you. From the erratic thrusting and labored artificial breathing, you could tell they were both close. And so were you.

Nines was avid about making you cum first it seemed, which Connor appeared to have no objections to. Both of your holes were tightening around their cocks, almost to the point where it would have been considered painful. To a human.

You were aware Connor always had his sensation receptors set to maximum, so to speak, but you weren't quite sure about Nines. Although, it was evident that he could feel your pussy squeezing around his thick length; _feel_ your pulse racing beneath his lips as he sucked a hickey into your neck. 

"Are you ready to cum?" Nines' breath was against your lips as he spoke, arms furling tighter around your waist as he used you purely for his own pleasure. 

Nodding frantically, your hips were practically smothered by Nines as your ass was mushed against Connor's pelvis. They were both crushing you, but in the most pleasurable way possible. You were gonna cum all over Nines' cock instead of Connor's, who didn't really seem to mind while his fingers dug deeper into your ass to hold you still. 

 

You were the first to cum, loudly and tossing your head every which way with tears spilling down your cheeks. Connor followed soon after, breathlessly murmuring sweet words of encouragement into your ear as he spilled his synthetic load deep inside your ass, staying completely motionless until all of his cum had a place to go and stay.

Nines was the last, growling like a beast as he fucked you into an overstimulated, euphoric state, eyes rolling back into your skull. Your back slumped against Connor's damp chest, panting hard, obediently remaining still as you took all of his cum just like you had with Connor's. 

"So obedient... I may just end up keeping her for myself, you know." Your lover narrowed his eyes at his counterpart, arms circling around your waist almost possessively. 

"Not a chance, RK900."

Nines' eyes scan over your trembling, sweat covered body for a few seconds as he "diagnosed" you. 

"I believe she's ready for another round, but... You look a little  _tired_ , RK800. Perhaps you should take a few moments to cool down." Connor glared at his smirking twin. 

"I don't get _tired._ " Connor knew he was on the verge of overheating, but he would never say it out loud. Although, he was fairly certain RK900 was running scans on him...

 

"You are in danger of overheating if you do not take a moment to rest. Allow me to have my fun with her for now, won't you?" Nines lightly toyed with your clit as he observed the dazed expression on your face. So cute. 

"Fine... But if you hurt her, _I'll kill you."_  Nines just chuckled and shooed Connor to the top of the bed where he could watch you both.

"Relax. She enjoys the pain." He smacked your thigh to emphasize his point, grinning like a wolf when you moaned in response. 

Nines' wiggled his eyebrows at his twin as if to say, _'I told you so.'_ Connor merely rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Nines loomed over your body, cradling your chin with his fingers in an almost doting manner, thumb rubbing your cheek as if you were an expensive porcelain doll that could break at any given time. 

"Look at you... You've made such a mess." You assumed he was referring to the tears and drool trailing down your chin and neck. 

"I'm going to take my time with you." He said, mostly to himself as he pushed his cock inside of you. Nines was clearly enjoying the way you keened at sudden intrusion, yet you never protested. 

 

"Humans are such delicate creatures..." The fingers cradling your chin pushed against your bottom lip before slipping in, one, then two.

"Nggh!" You nearly choked when Nines forced the two digits further into your mouth, nearly hitting the back of your throat with one movement.

Nines increased the strength in his fingers, applying more pressure and pushing down  _hard_  on your bottom jaw until it was thrumming with unbearable pain. You were convinced he would've killed you, had it not been for Connor watching him like a hawk. 

Your jaw was stretched unpleasantly and you could've passed out if the slick squelching sound of his cock sliding in and out of you wasn't so damn distracting. You were far too sensitive from your first orgasm to last much longer, and Nines could easily tell. You had no choice but to cum again.

Connor watched the entire thing with half-lidded eyes as his hand lazily stroked his cock. His moaning increased in pitch when his eyes locked onto where you and Nines were connected; your pussy dilating to accommodate his size and relaxing whenever he pulled out all the way, only to thrust back in quicker.  

 

Your sudden orgasm must have caught him off guard because Nines' climax was just as abrupt as your own. As he spilled yet another load inside your cunt, he groaned into your ear, cursing softly at the feel of your walls still squeezing him. 

"Fuck..!" Connor hissed quietly as he came all over his hand and chest, eyes shut tight with his head tossed back against the bed's headboard. 

"I surmise you enjoyed the show?" Nines teased, eyeing the synthetic cum painting Connor's chest and clavicle. 

"Oh, really? _Wow_ , RK900, you should be a detective!" You could tell that Connor had picked up on a lot of your sarcastic tendencies, and quite frankly, it was fucking hilarious. 

Nines just glared at his counterpart, feeling way too blissed out to start a fight. He shuffled up the bed until he was right beside you, reaching around your body to flip you over and cradle your head against his chest. Feeling slightly ignored, Connor also began nuzzling against you, inhaling the scent of your hair with short breaths as he held you from behind. 

 

You were way too tired to get up and clean yourself. Right now, you just wanted to be held. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
